


A Shared Loss

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Grief, Loss, Some Fluff, emotional Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Spock is 5yrs old when Amanda falls pregnant for a second time.





	

“So I went to see Daniel this morning.” Amanda said almost casually as she carried two mugs of tea into the study. Sarek immediately looked up from the trade agreement he was reading. 

“And?” He asked, failing to hide the brief flicker of emotion which crossed his usually stoic features.

Amanda beamed at him. “Three weeks.” 

Sarek moved round his desk and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Laughing Amanda draped her arms across his neck. He kissed her before resting a hand on her stomach. 

 

***

“Spock?” Spock looked up from his reading and glanced between his parents. It was unusual for them both to come to his room and he wondered what he had done. I-Chaya shuffled from his spot by the door and nuzzled Sarek’s hand. Sarek scratched his old pet behind the ears. 

“Your mother and I have some news for you.” 

Spock visibly relaxed and moved over to allow his parents to join him on the bed. 

“News?”

“See if you can guess.” Amanda grinned at her five year old son, knowing exactly what his response would be.

“Guess?” Spock frowned. “It would be illogical to guess, mother.”

“Well, it wouldn’t do to be illogical would it?” She reached out and stroked the tip of his ear. “You are going to have a little brother, or sister.” Spock stared at his parents, confused.

“Your mother is pregnant.” Sarek clarified. 

Spock suddenly smiled and looked to his mother in wonder, before catching himself. “I ask forgiveness.” His eyes dropped to the floor.

Sarek reached out and gently lifted his son’s chin. “There is nothing to forgive.” 

 

***

At sixteen weeks, she could no longer hide her growing bump. Spock seemed utterly fascinated and much to her amusement he’d found a detailed pregnancy guide and would happily explain the changes taking place in her body each morning over breakfast. More embarrassingly, he’d calculated the exact date of conception and had been in the middle of breaking down his calculations to his grandmother before Sarek steered him from the room and explained that some matters were private and not to be discussed, especially not with grandmothers!

Sixteen weeks also meant more tests, examinations and uncomfortable procedures but Amanda kept telling herself it was worth all the discomfort and embarrassment, especially when they confirmed she was expecting a girl. 

When she told Sarek this, he completely failed to control his emotions and beamed excitedly at her. He also experienced a slight loss of control when they informed his mother of the news. She’d pretended not to see the lapse and congratulated them both.

 

***

She turned as her class quietly filed into the classroom. She taught Advanced Federation Standard part time at the Vulcan Language Institute, her students were mostly Vulcan but she had a few Andorian and Tellarite students. 

“Today I want to continue our lesson on idiomatic language, we’re going to--” She gasped as a pain rippled through her abdomen. Gripping the lectern, Amanda pressed a hand against herself as a second sharper pain shot through her. Gentle hands guided her into a chair as medical assistance was summoned. 

 

***

Stepping into the sparse medical room, Sarek looked at his wife and carefully opened their bond. He’d arrived panting and out of breath having run from the council chambers, but the medical staff had refused him entry. He’d tried to force his way to be with his wife but Sorel had threatened to sedate him if he didn’t calm down and let the medical staff work. He’d spent the next two hours pacing the corridor until they finally let him in to to see Amanda.

She lay curled on her side, away from the door and stared blankly at the wall. There was nothing they could have done, nothing they could have anticipated. Swallowing hard she hugged a pillow to her chest. Sarek’s mind brush against hers, sharing his intense sadness at their loss and his fears of losing her too but she deliberately shielded her mind from him, feeling his confusion and hurt as she did. 

Feeling the bed shift, she turned to him as he climbed onto to the bed. Sarek embraced her tightly as she began to sob, clutching at his robes. 

“Oh, Sarek.” She sobbed. “Our little girl.”

Rocking her gently, he kissed the top of her head and whispered gently to her. She let her shield drop and together they grieved for their daughter. 

Eventually exhaustion overtook her and Sarek left her to rest.

Closing the door behind him, he saw Spock seated quietly next to his grandmother. Approaching him, Sarek slowly knelt in front of him.

“The baby died?” Spock asked him quietly.

“Yes.” Sarek answered, his voice unusually thick with emotion. 

Spock considered this for a moment then slowly put his arms around his father. “It’s okay, daddy.” 

After a moment, Sarek returned the embrace holding his son a little tighter than necessarily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel & Sorel are from 'The Vulcan Academy Murders' by Jean Lorrah.


End file.
